The Night The Snow Stopped Falling Rewritten
by StarBrown
Summary: Bella and her son are doing fine together until one day the Cullens come back into her life. Now they tell her the whole truth. Bella gets more than she asked for and her son is getting sucked into it
1. Chapter 1

**The Night the Snow Stopped Falling (rewrite)**

_It was dark and the freezing, cold snow had stop falling. It felt like, time had stopped and everything was frozen in ice. It was only four days before my wedding. Four days before my new life started. I should be so happy to find out I'm pregnant…but I couldn't shake the feeling that…being pregnant wasn't the only thing right now. I felt used for some reason. I felt scared and lost like a child at the park. I felt betrayed. However, I shook the feeling away. I went to go tell Edward. I went to go tell my soon-to-be-husband. My lover. I shouldn't have walked through that door. I shouldn't have saw him on top of Tanya, yelling her name. I…shouldn't have told him I was pregnant. _

"_It's not my baby! That thing doesn't belong to me! Tanya was right, you did cheat on me!"_

_That was 16 years ago._

"Mom! Have you seen my math book!" Mason yelled from upstairs.

I sighed. I keep telling Mason to put his stuff up! Does he not listen to me? My spoiled 16 year-old son! He does this every morning; but I love him.

"Did you look in your bag?" I shouted as I put on some eye shadow. I was wearing black and red today. A short sleeved, silky, red blouse with black work pants and high heels.

"Yes!" Mason shouted back.

"Did you check the coffee table?" I put on some eye liner.

I heard footsteps going down the stairs. Then Mason shouted, "Yeah!"

Put my hair in a bun, "Did you check the kitchen?"

Heard footsteps get distant for awhile before another, "Yeah!"

I sighed and thought about it. Not in the kitchen, not in his bag, not on the coffee table…oh…duh!

"Did you check your bathroom!"

I heard footsteps run back up stairs and down the hall. I waited for five minutes. Then Mason's head pop through my door.

He smiled at my with a dazzle smile, "I love you mom."

His hair was bronze, but he had a low hair cut. Nicely done. A long jaw and brown eyes like mine. Tall and buff…not too much though. He had on a black hoodie, with a shirt that has a green smiley face on it and blue jeans.

I grabbed my bag and smirked, "It was in the bathroom again?"

He rubbed his neck and turned the other way, "Maybe…"

I laughed, "One day it is going to fall in the tub or whatever you do in there with your book."

"So what if I study sometimes, while taking a bath? You wanted a smart kid, right?" He smirked back.

I rolled my eyes and locked the door. "Get your ass in the car Mason."

He did after sticking his tongue at me. I got in the car and started it.

We were down the street from his high school.

"Mom…there is this girl…and I was wandering if she could come over for dinner one night?" Mason glanced over at me.

I smirked. Question time!

"Is she pretty?"

"Very, but not sluty."

"Is she smart?"

"Very."

"She got a criminal record?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can she cook?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to get her pregnant?"

"Hell no."

"Are you going to cheat on her?"

"No."

"Is she the jealous type?"

"I don't think so."

Last question. "Is she crazy?"

"Urggh! No Mom! She is not crazy!" Mason groaned.

By now we were in front of the school gate. Mason got out of the car before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck today at work. Don't let any man touch you. I'm the only brat you are supposed to have" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mason. I'll keep my legs closed like every other day at work." It is true though. Ever since Edward, I haven't dated for 16 years. Partly because I had to take care of Mason and I. When I told Mason the truth, when he was 13, he got protective of me. He never let any man get to comfortable around me, unless he is family or a friend.

"Good girl." He got out the car and left.

I chuckled a little, before driving off.

I had just parked in a parking space and got out of the car, when I got a call.

"Hello? Isabella Swan speaking" I answered.

"…**.Bella**?" A voice said in my ear. A voice I never wanted to hear.

"Who is this?" I froze in my spot. I was so close to opening my building's door. I'm the boss of one of the hotels. 'Isa Swan' is one of the five star hotels around. My family owns the company.

"**Bella…it's…Alice…um…I wanted a reservation at your hotel…"** Alice stomped over words.

"Why are you calling me? Just call one nearest hotels or the front desk" I said.

"**The nearest hotel is the one near you and I wanted to ask you" **Alice excused.

I sighed. "Alright let me get to my office first."

"**Ok. The whole family is coming down!" **Alice exclaimed.

_Oh my god…_


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been long, don't question me. Here is the next Chapter of, _**The Night the Snow Stopped**____**Falling Rewritten**__**! I do not own twilight!**_

"Maybe I should have denied the request from Alice. I mean, what can I do for them? They thought I cheated on Edward!" I was now in my office waiting for the Cullen's, to show their face. My friend, Jacob Black was here. Sometimes I call him Jake. He has been around since I could remember. We practically grew up with each other. Charlie, my dad, and Jake's dad, Billy, knew each other. Then again, who doesn't know the Chief of Police? Mason sees Jake more of an uncle to him. He can tell him anything.

"Bells, you can't let him-or them- get to you. Don't do it for them, do it for the business. Besides, you don't have much business to deal with them anymore! I mean, sure Edward is Mason's father; however they are the ones who accused you of cheating and kicked you out of their lives. You can't let them come back in without showing some respect!" Jake said. He was tall with short black hair and tan skin. He had a few hairs on his chin and he had brown eyes. He was wearing a grey suit with a white undershirt and a grey tie. Jake was always comforting.

"Your right…but…what if….Mason wants to know them?" I murmured.

"…That is Mason decision" Jake said and took my hand. I sighed as he rubbed his hand against mine. I looked down at his hand and saw his wedding ring.

"How's Leah?"

"She is good. The babies are healthy and strong, like their dad!" Jake said in a cocky voice.

I laughed, "Whatever Jacob!"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Great, they are here…Come in!" I shouted the last part before they came in. First it was Esme and Carlisle. Esme had her brown hair in a bun; she had a few grey hairs. She was wearing a black dye shirt and a pair of jeans with black sandals. Carlisle had on the same thing except the shirt was all black and he had black sneakers. His hair was still blonde and had green eyes. They sat down to the right of my office. I had four chairs to the right and four to the left. The floor was garnet and the walls were black with pictures of the hotel.

The next two were Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie still had the gorgeous body, looks, and her blonde hair and blue eyes. Emmett was as bulky as ever with that goofy grin on his face. His hair reminded of me Mason. Rose was wearing a blue, strapless shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and stilettos. Emmett was wearing a yellow shirt that says I Can't Hear You and a pair of jeans and Nikes. They sat next to Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was glaring at me.

The last four people wear Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Tanya. Alice still had her spiky hair and her short height. Alice being the Fashion girl, she was wearing a long strapless purple dress. It was those kinds of dresses you will wear to the beach. Jasper was wearing a black suit with a purple undershirt and a purple tie. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Edward…was wearing a black suit like Jasper. But, his shirt was white and tie was black. His sexy hair was a mess as always and green eyes were like crystals. Tanya was wearing a red dress that looked too proper in this time of day. The v-neck part was too low. They sat to the left.

"Hello Bella. It has been a long time" Carlisle smiled at me.

"Hello Carlisle. Now what is it you ask of me?" I asked.

"Well, you see Bella, Edward and I are getting married soon! We think this will be the great to stay at for the mean time and work on the wedding. It's also a great spot to get married! So we came here to ask you if we can use this place as the ceremony" Tanya smirked.

"You want to get married here?" Jake eyes widen.

"Yes that wouldn't be a problem will it?" Edward glared.

"It would be good for everyone" Alice smiled. "I'll take care of the dress and tuxes."

"I'll be in charge of decorations" Rose said.

"I'll be in charge of food" Esme smiled.

"I'm of course security" Emmett shouted before getting smacked by Rosalie.

"I'll handle the money Bella" Carlisle said.

"I…don't agree to any of this!" Jasper snapped.

"…Jasper! What has gotten into you? You have been like this for a couple of years now" Alice said worried.

Jasper got up and grabbed the picture of Mason off my desk. "This is why I don't agree. If you all will just look at him, for a second."

I quickly stood up, "As long as you all take care of this wedding I don't have a problem." I grabbed six room keys. "One room for Carlisle and Esme. One room for Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. One room for Tanya and Edward. You all will have suites on the top floor. It has the perfect view and each room has two beds, two baths, and two TVs. If you need anything just call."

I looked up and handed Carlisle a key, Emmett a key, and Edward a key.

"Bella…" Jasper sighed.

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" Jacob asked me.

"It's just like you said Jacob…do it for the business. Whatever they need they get and then they can leave. Jake is Mason's car almost done?" I was planning on getting a car for Mason's birthday present.

"It will be ready the day before his birthday" Jake smiled.

"Good. Is there anything else you all need?" I smiled.

"Bella may I see that picture?" Esme asked.

"Sure why not?" I smiled.

Esme grabbed the picture and stared at it before saying, "We made a mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me I know it has been a while and since it's summer I'll try to update as much as possible.**

The staff was going crazy! The Cullens were having them go up and down, back and forth. I never realize that the Cullens can be so bossy and picky. On top of that since Rose was a model and Alice was a fashion designer people wanted they're autographs. They had to hire bodyguards and I had to give the bodyguards a room too. I had to triple the security because people were acting like animals!

I was now taking the elevator to my office. It was all the way at the top of the hotel. By the time I got there Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Tanya were in my office.

I sighed and walked in, "What are you all doing up here?"

"We wanted to thank you, Bella. I made some chocolate cupcakes for you as a thank you present!" Esme smiled at me and handed me the cupcakes.

I smiled, "Thank you, Esme. However, I should be going. I have to pick up Mason from school. I'll be right back." I grabbed my keys and turned to leave, but Esme stopped me.

"Can…I meet him, Bella?" Esme asked in a whisper.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He has a mind of his own. I can't control what he thinks about people. Besides you guys didn't want anything to deal with him so why now?" I asked Esme.

"Bella…we made a" She started, but I cut her off.

"A mistake. I heard. However, that doesn't fix everything Esme. Actually it doesn't fix anything at all. I'll ask him, but I don't think he will approve" I said as I walked out.

"Bella just let us see him!" Edward shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he really…did he say…OH HELL NO!

"Pardon me? Let you guys see him? For what? So Barbie girl can criticize him? So you can get on your damn knees and ask for forgiveness? So you can try and take him from me? I don't think so Cullen! Just because you are here in **my** hotel doesn't mean I can't kick you out of **my** hotel. Got it?" I hissed in his face.

Edward glared at me and I glared back. "He is my son. I raised him. I made sure he stayed in school. I put food on the table. Have a roof over his head. Made sure he didn't treat girls wrong like you did me. Now you demand to see him when you weren't even there for him? Go to hell" I snapped and walked to the elevator. I press the first floor button. The door was going to close when Edward slid in.

"What the hell?" I sighed.

"Bella…I have every right to see my son."

"Your son? YOUR son? You don't even know when he was born and you say your son!" I screamed.

"Bella calm down, damn it!"

"How can I calm down, when you were never there for him? What do you want Edward? What do you want from him? Huh?" I asked him. We were now face to face and very close. I was pissed at him and he was…just quiet and calm and frustrated.

"I want to be in his life. I want you to forgive me Bells…please?" his eyes begged. He put a hand on my face and cupped it.

"…No." I said straight in his face.

Then…he smiled at me. The damn ass smiled at me. Then he kissed me.

I stood there in shock. What was I suppose to do? I started to push him away, but he pushed me against the wall. I finally got to breathe a little.

"What the hell Edward?" I asked. There was still a spark.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"Mom?"

My face went pale as I looked forward and Edward turned around.

Mason and Rose were standing there wide eyed.

"Mason! What are you doing here?" I pushed Edward off and fixed my clothes.

"Jacob picked me up…Is this my…Dad?" Mason asked in a calm manner.

"Yeah…this is Edward…Mason" Put I was cut off by a scream when Mason jumped on Edward and started beating him.

"MASON!"

I'm sorry it's short. Here is a preview. If you don't like my stories don't read them.

Preview.

"Mason why did you do that?" I yelled at him.

"Because…" murmured.

"Because why?" I Demanded.

"Because he is a deadbeat ass and I wanted to beat the deadbeat ass out of him" Mason said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked at him and smacked him on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, everybody knows cheating is wrong **but**, honestly some people need to mind their own business! Yes, it's wrong, it's cruel, it doesn't make any sense, it's hurtful, however it is good to forgive people. If the person who gotten cheated on forgives the cheater it just shows that the person who forgave, is why much better and more worth dating than the cheater. It doesn't matter if the person is famous, or rich, poor, ugly, beautiful, pretty, or even popular, people still needs to respect others private life. If they want to let their info out like that, that's their business!


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. last CHAPTER WAS MY OPINION ON THE SITUATION, BUT EVERYBODY HAS TO MOVE ON. SM OWNS tWILIGHT. I OWN JENNY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I quickly pulled Mason off Edward and held him to the wall. I never seen Mason so aggressive towards somebody before. Mason was a well behaved, gentle male, who gets good grades in school and spoils me more than I do him.

"Eddie!" Tanya shrieked. I rolled my eyes and continue to hold Mason back. With Tanya continuing her pleas it drew attention of a few guest.

"Eddie, baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Eddie you can't die on me! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie-"

"Shut the Hell up!" Mason and Edward shouted. Tanya was shocked.

"Finally!" Jasper sighed.

My jaw dropped. Did they _both_ just tell her to shut up?

"Now we know Edward is Mason's baby daddy for sure!" Emmett shouted before patting Mason on the shoulder.

"Edward, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"...I'm fine, my head just hurts" Edward groaned and looked at me and Mason.

"Mom...you can let me go now..." Mason sighed and I did.

"Don't let him go! What if he attacks my Eddie again? I will sue him for battery!" Tanya shouted trying to make a scene.

"Oh, just Shut the hell up you whinny little Barbie doll! Stop trying to threaten me and my son before i have escorted out of my hotel, by force!" i snapped at her.

Before she said anything else I picked up my radio, "Jacob can you please send security down to the main floor by the elevator on the right to have the guest move along?"

I waited for a reply.

"Sure thing, Bells" Jacob replied.

I sighed and turned to Mason.

"Mason why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at him.

"Because..." He murmured.

"Because why, Mason?" I demanded.

"Because he is a deadbeat ass, and i wanted to beat the deadbeat ass out of him" Mason said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked at my son for a minute before having my hand come contact with his head.

"Oww!" Mason groaned.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edward and smacked him him on the head too.

"Shit!" Edward cursed.

"What was that for?" Mason and Edward shouted.

"Because..." I mocked.

"Because, what?" They shouted.

I smirked, "To prove to both of you not to mess with me and to prove you both act alike."

They both went quiet and rubbed their heads.

"Hell, who knew Bella had a fire in her!" Emmett said before giving me a killer hug.

"Carlisly is Eddie going to be okay? Do we need to take him to the hospital?" Tanya asked.

Carlisly? is that even a possible nickname?

Carlisle eye twitched before walking over Edward and looking at him. Then he smacked Edward on his head.

"Dad!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "He fine. slight bruising, though."

"Man...damn...his head is like a rock..." Mason whispered.

My eye twitched, "I'll deal with you latter, Edward. Right now I have to finish my report and take Mason home." I grabbed Mason and dragged him with me.

"You didn't even ask him yet, Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Ask me what?" Mason stopped four feet from the Cullens.

"Fine, Edward! Mason, would you like to have Edward, to be part of your life?" I asked Mason.

"And us too!" The rest of the Cullens shouted beside Tanya.

Mason looked at me then them and back at me.

"Sure, why not?" Mason shrugged.

"WHAT?" We all shouted.

My face went pale, "Your joking, right?"

"Nope."

Mason pulled me aside away from the Cullens.

"Mason...why..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Mom you have been working since I was born, to raise me the way you want. You never took much help from nobody, not even Grandpa Charlie. If he is willing to be in my life out of pity and shame, then let him. Let's show him what he has been missing all these years, Mom" Mason hugged me and smiled...his father's smile. I wanted to cry. I wanted to yell and scream at everybody. But, deep down I knew he was right. Edward deserves to suffer like that.

"I'm proud of you Mason...I did a damn well job" I laughed.

"Yeah, Mom, you did."

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

"Hi I'm Jenny Backfield. it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan"

"Oh, I'm not married"

Hurt flashed through Edward's eyes.

JENNY IS NEXT!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Mason and I got home, Mason told me that he invited his…_friend_ over. His friend, Jenny. I don't wanna be an overprotective mom or a annoying mom that spoils her child. However, I can't help admit that Mason is still my baby boy. When I told him that, he rolled his eyes and went up to his room to clean up. I didn't know boys cleaned up their rooms when a girl comes over. Anyway, I supported him in every way possible, nurtured him, love him, protect him, and hit him on his head. I guess I'm going to have admit that Mason is growing up.

I was just putting the garlic bread in the oven and I looked at the picture of Mason and I over the stove. I grabbed it and held it close to me. A tear slid from my eye. I look at the picture one more time. Mason and I went to Hawaii that summer. He was 12 and he wanted to see the giant diamond that was under the sea. I went into the living room and looked through the videos of I had taken of Mason. I had videos of him from the day he was born up until now. There was a whole shelf of Mason in the corner of the living room.

"Here it is!" I smiled.

I plug the CD in the DVD player. The screen went blue before playing.

_June 20, 2010_

_Mason and Bella's Hawaii Vacation_

_Mason was walking with me on the beach. It was beautiful! The ocean shined as blue as a diamond and the yellow sand was smooth and had the most beautiful shells._

"_Mommy, I want to see the giant diamond in the ocean!" Mason whined next to me._

"_What on earth are you talking about, Mason?" I sighed._

"_My teacher said there was a giant diamond under the ocean In Hawaii! He said it was as big as a whale!"_

"_Mason do you believe there is a giant diamond?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, then how about I throw you in and you can go check and bring mommy back a piece?"_

"_See the thing is I will do that Mom but…"_

_I raised a brow, "But what? You don't love mommy that much to do it?"_

"_I do…but, the thing is I don't know what part of ocean it is in…but I go look right now!" Mason smiled and let go of my hand and ran into the ocean._

"_MASON!" I yelled and ran after him._

_As I was running after him, he grabbed my hand when I got close and pulled me into the water making us both fall in the salty water._

"_Mom, you're all wet! Haha!" Mason laughed and splashed water at me and I splashed water back at him laughing. _

"_Come on Grandpa Charlie!" Mason shouted. Charlie was holding the camera. _

"I missed a lot. He looks so happy!" I jumped out of my skin when I heard Edward's voice.

I turned around and glared at him, "How the hell did you find out where I lived?"

He shrugged, "I looked you up on the internet."

I rolled my eyes and paused the video, "You stalking us now?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you answer my calls," He followed me in the kitchen. I made spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and a salad.

"Was that your number calling me? The 234-6543? (**AN: It's a fake number don't call it!**) Do you actually think I would answer random phone calls?" I put the knife down I was cleaning in the sink and leaned against the sink.

"Well, what did you except me to do, Bella?" Edward sighed. "I want to be in Mason's life and he wants me to in his. You can't take that away from him."

"Don't you dare say that!" I hissed. "I give Mason everything I can and everything he wants…most of the time. If he wants you and your family to be in his life, fine then! However, don't be blowing up my phone and think everything is good and dandy."

I turned around and took the bread out of the oven. I felt Edward stare at and I couldn't help but feel some type of pity for him. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I was in a pair of blue yoga pants with slippers and a black tank top. I turned around and looked at Edward. He still looked the same just older and…sexier. His hair was still wild and a mess. His eyes got greener and his eyelashes got longer. He still had his toned body. He was wearing a gray shirt under a black solid button up shirt that was open and grey jeans with Nikes.

I wasn't the only one looking. Edward was looking at me too. I just looked at his until he looked at me. I blushed under his damn stare. That seemed to catch his attention.

"You still blush, Blushy Bella?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You still remember that name?"

"How could I not? I gave you that name. You still blush anyway and it still looks beautiful on you."

"Flirting and flattering will get you nowhere, Cullen," I turned and walked to the sink to finish the dishes.

"So you feel flattered?" Edward said behind me. I felt his presences but continued washing dishes.

I could feel the smirk or grin on his face.

"Why are you here Edward?"

He was quiet for a while. Did he even know?

"I came to see Mason and to show you something."

"Well, Mason is having a _friend_ over for dinner. Are you staying for dinner?" Why did I ask that?

"Well, I will love to Bella! Thanks for asking!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and washed the final dish. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

"Bella…I'm leaving Tanya…" He whispered in my ear.

"Why are you telling me this?" I mumbled. I cut off the water and my blush came back.

"Bella I-" He started but the door bell ringed. I quickly broke from his embrace and ran to the door.

I opened it and saw a girl around Mason's age. Her hair was black but her ends were white and shoulder length. Her eyes were pale blue and she had a small nose and lips. She was about my height maybe a inch shorter. She was wearing a penguin shirt that showed off her tank top at the bottom. She was wearing blue jeans and a pair of high-tops.

She smiled at me, "Hi, I'm jenny Backfield. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan."

I smiled, "Same here! Oh, but I'm not married."

I didn't realized Edward was next to me and when I looked hurt flashed through his eyes.

He stretched out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen, Mason's Father and Bella's boyfriend."

I felt my face went white.

"Jenny welcome!" Mason ran through Edward and me.

I glared at Edward and he smiled at me and winked.

* * *

><p><em>Preview<em>

_"So Jenny how old are you?"_

_"Edward!"_

_"I'm 17. Only 2 months older than Mason_."


End file.
